Generally, in the outdoor display apparatus which can be used for an outdoor advertising apparatus, the heat generated inside the apparatus and direct sunlight raise the temperature inside the apparatus and in the front panel of the display to cause malfunction and shorten the lifetime of the apparatus.
To solve such a problem, one of the conventional technologies in Korean Patent No. 10-1153351, which was published on Jun. 5, 2012, has adopted a method of forcibly cooling the heat by installing an air conditioner including a compressor at the lower part or the rear part of the display apparatus to cool the heat generated inside.
However, there is a problem in that a production cost increases due to an additional component such as an air conditioner to be provided inside the product, and the overall size of the product increases compared to the actual display portion.
(Prior Art 0001) Korean Patent No. 10-1153351 (Jun. 5, 2012)